1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for presenting shiftable light patterns. More particularly, the present invention concerns an apparatus preferably having a translucent globe, a convex redirecting mirror mounted adjacent the upper interior surface of the globe, a laser beam source, a pair of galvanic vibration mirrors, and a amplifier assembly for vibrating the mirrors in accordance with a respective pair of stereophonic audio signals in order to present light patterns which shift in accordance with the audio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses devices which shift a light beam, such as a laser beam, in order to present shiftable light patterns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,461 discloses an entertainment device which uses rotating mirrors to redirect a laser beam onto a window and thereby provide moving patterns. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,679 discloses a lighting apparatus which uses a rotating multi-faceted jewel to disperse a focus light beam onto a screen or frosted globe. Neither of these prior art devices, however, shift light patterns in accordance with music signals and thereby do not provide a visual analog thereto.